


Reyux - a Spotify Playlist

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Content, F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Reyux Spotify playlist.I added Rape/Non-Con warning due to two songs ("Girl with One Eye" by Florence and the Machine and "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan).





	Reyux - a Spotify Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Adele - Cold Shoulder
> 
> 2\. Adele - Rolling in the Deep
> 
> 3\. The Animals - House of the Rising Sun
> 
> 4\. Asia - Heat of the Moment
> 
> 5\. Avril Lavigne - Forgotten
> 
> 6\. Beyonce - Broken-Hearted Girl
> 
> 7\. Beyonce - If I Were a Boy
> 
> 8\. Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart
> 
> 9\. Breaking Benjamin - Breath
> 
> 10\. Britney Spears - Baby One More Time
> 
> 11\. Destiny's Child - Survivor
> 
> 12\. Florence + The Machine - Girl with One Eye
> 
> 13\. Kelly Clarkson - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)
> 
> 14\. Lady Gaga - Judas
> 
> 15\. Nirvana - Come As You Are
> 
> 16\. Nirvana - Heart-Shaped Box
> 
> 17\. No Doubt - Don't Speak
> 
> 18\. The Offspring - Self Esteem
> 
> 19\. Papa Roach - Last Resort
> 
> 20\. Puddle of Mudd - She Hates Me
> 
> 21\. REO Speedwagon - Break His Spell
> 
> 22\. Rev Theory - Hell Yeah
> 
> 23\. Rihanna - Russian Roulette
> 
> 24\. Sarah McLachlan - Possession
> 
> 25\. Scissor Sisters - I Can't Decide
> 
> 26\. Seether - Fake It
> 
> 27\. Sia - Elastic Heart
> 
> 28\. Sunrise Avenue - Fairytale Gone Bad
> 
> 29\. Thirty Seconds to Mars - Bad Romance
> 
> 30\. Three Days Grace - Riot

https://open.spotify.com/user/ewaglad/playlist/6XU2aN2C9RDxiyk59jkE3j


End file.
